Entre Vermelho e Preto
by Hannah Granger Weasley
Summary: Quem nunca imaginou a primeira vez do Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu  duas vezes!  e da Menina dos Cabelos Cor de Fogo? Rated M. Espero que gostem! Lenni, TUA :D


**Esta short-fic contém cenas de sexo explicito (quem não gostar ou não se sentir completamente à vontade e confortável, é preferível não ler, se bem que eu acho que mais tarde ou mais cedo vão lidar com isso, mas sempre fica bem avisar as pessoas, portanto, está aqui o aviso.). Rated M. É totalmente Harry/Ginny.  
Disclaimer: O mundo de HP não me pertence. Acreditem, se me pertencesse, o Dobby, o Dumbledore, o Sirius, o Remus, a Tonks e, sobretudo, o Fred ainda estavam connosco. **

**A fic vai total e inteiramente para a minha grande amiga do FF, Leniita W. Porque foi ela que me deu a ideia, que me apoiou, que me ajudou, que me disse que eu conseguia escrever algo assim. Porque é com ela que passo grandes momentos por aqui! Lenii, meu amor, sabes que esta H/G é TODINHA TUA! Pediste-ma e aqui está! Eu espero que esteja tão boa quanto esperas, não queria nada desiludir-te! Beijos, minha lindona!**

**Entre vermelho e preto**

-Mas porquê? Não estás bem aqui, é isso? – perguntava uma Ginny furiosa. – Eu pensei que estar na Toca não era sacrifício nenhum para ti, mas pelos vistos…

-Ai Ginny, não é nada disso e tu sabes! Mas 7 anos a chatear a tua mãe já me começam a fazer sentir mal! Ainda por cima eu tenho uma casa, lembras-te? – respondia Harry, começando a ficar chateado com o rumo da conversa.

-Eu lembro-me muito bem, ainda não tenho problemas de memória, graças a Deus!

-Oh Ginny, escusas de me responder mal, ok? Eu só estou a tentar fazer com que-

-Eu sei muito bem o que tu quiseste dizer! Eu já percebi tudo, escusas de continuar! Vá, vai-te embora, eu já percebi que não me amas mais, nem se alguma vez o fizeste. Mas podes ir, não te preocupes comigo, eu vivo muito bem sem ti a chatear-me a cabeça. Vá, vai-te lá embora! – respondia Ginny, vermelha de raiva.

Vendo-o petrificado à porta do seu quarto, ela elevou a voz:

-DESAPARACE, HARRY POTTER! SAI DA MINHA CASA, DA MINHA VIDA!

-Ginny, não estás a perceber…

-Estou sim, não me mintas, eu não mereço que o faças, porque nunca to fiz a ti!

-Eu não te estou a mentir, eu também nunca o fiz. Sempre fui verdadeiro!

-CALA-TE! Estou FARTA, ou viste, FARTA de te ouvir! SAI!

-Mas, Ginny…

-Não há mas nem meio mas! Tu vais sair imediatamente por aquela porta antes que eu-

-Casa comigo.

Não era um pedido, mas também não tinha o tom autoritário de uma ordem. Harry disse-o com tanta convicção, que lhe pareceu que não tinha passado de um pensamento súbito que lhe passara pela cabeça, nada mais. Mas só quando viu a reacção dela é que percebeu que tinha exteriorizado os seus pensamentos.

-Não há nada do que possas di… Espera aí! O quê? – perguntou ela, arregalando os olhos.

-Casa comigo. – repetiu ele, no mesmo tom verdadeiro e sincero. Como ela não disse nada, ele continuou: - Eu amo-te. Não te posso dizer que foi desde sempre, porque quando te conheci tinha uns míseros onze anos e nem sabia o que "amor" significava. Seria um feitiço? Bem, não é muito diferente, afinal. Fico enfeitiçado de cada vez que sorris, simplesmente não consigo tirar os olhos de ti. Ficas linda quando sorris! Mas posso assegurar-te que vai ser para sempre. Prometo fazer de ti a mulher mais feliz do mundo, porque tu, se aceitares, já farás de mim o homem mais feliz. E eu só quero sair de casa dos teus pais para podermos estar os dois, juntos e sozinhos. Quero ter o nosso quarto, a nossa cama, o nosso jardim, a nossa cozinha, a nossa sala… Quero ter, finalmente, um local que eu possa dizer, pela primeira vez em 20 anos, que é a minha casa. A nossa. Ginny, casa comigo.

-Eu, eu… Harry! – saltou-lhe para os braços, envolvendo-o num abraço bem apertado – Eu caso contigo. Eu também te amo! Desde o dia que te vi, pela primeira vez, ainda agarrada às saias da minha mãe, que ias significar muito para mim, mas também não te sabia explicar o que eu sentia. Pensei que fosse só uma grande admiração por seres o Rapaz Que Sobreviveu, mas depressa percebi que era maior, era amor! Desculpa tudo o que te disse! Desculpa-me, por favor!

-Gin, está tudo bem, meu amor! Eu já te desculpei! – respondeu Harry, afastando-se dela, para lhe poder beijar os lábios num beijo doce e suave.

-Vamos para a "nossa" casa? – perguntou-lhe Ginny, com um sorriso maroto.

-Agora? – respondeu ele, sorrindo também.

-Já lá devíamos estar!

Foram até o jardim d'A Toca e Desapareceram para a casa que, um dia, pertencera a Sirius Black. Entraram e, com um simples feitiço, a casa brilhava.

Subiram as escadas até ao quarto, onde Ginny entrou à frente e Harry ficou para trás para fechar a porta. O quarto tinha uma cama muito bonita, de casal, com algumas almofadas na enfeitar. Ginny virou-se para Harry, que continuava parado na entrada do quarto. Aproximou-se dele e encostou-o à porta, beijando-o. Um beijo faminto e quase selvagem. Quando precisaram de ar para respirarem, Ginny começou a beijar o pescoço de Harry, enquanto ele perguntava:

-Tens a certeza, Gin? Se quiseres, podemos esperar até ao casamento. Eu faço-o, se tu quiseres.

-Eu não quero.

-Mas, Gi…

-Harry, cala-te e beija-me! Eu quero ser tua, agora.

Aquela frase, saída da boca de Ginny, num hálito tão quente, tão próximo do seu pescoço, foi o suficiente para fazer Harry esquecer a ideia de esperar até ao casamento. Esperar aqueles dois anos desde que começaram a namorar, porque estavam na Toca e Harry não queria abusar da hospitalidade dos Weasleys que tanto fizeram por ele, já tinham sido demasiado torturantes. Houve alturas que pensou mesmo que não iria conseguir resistir.

Harry beijou-a avidamente de volta e puxou uma de suas pernas até à sua cintura, fazendo-a suspirar. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, enquanto ela punha ambas as pernas entre a sua cintura, fazendo-o encostar-se totalmente à parede com o peso. Distribuiu pequenos beijos por todo o rosto da noiva, fazendo-a rir. Lentamente, transportou-a até à cama, onde a depositou com carinho. Ficou por um breve momento parado, vendo-a totalmente deitada na cama, os seus cabelos vermelhos a fazerem um contraste lindo com a colcha branca, tal como as suas bochechas avermelhadas contrastavam com a sua pele pálida. Digna de um retrato, Harry pensou. Sorriu-lhe, vendo-a sorrir de volta. Deitou-se sobre ela, sentindo-a estremecer com o contacto dos corpos perfeitamente encaixados. Ela levou as suas pequenas mãozinhas ao seu peito, sentindo o coração descompassado do noivo. Corajosamente, desceu-as até ao fim da T-shirt que ele vestia e começou a fazê-la subir. Ele tentou, em vão, reprimir um suspiro quando sentiu aos mãos pequeninas dela tocarem levemente a sua pele, lentamente sendo descoberta. Ele levantou os braços, para a ajudar a retirar a camisola.

O mundo de Ginny parou quando ela olhou para o peito do namorado. Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, para logo a seguir parecer uma bomba-relógio. Levou as suas mãos trémulas até lá e ficou ali, massajando-lhe o peito e vendo-o fechar os olhos e soltar vários pequenos suspiros.

Ele, com um movimento rápido, trocou as posições. Os cabelos lisos dela caiam-lhe sobre o peito, fazendo-lhe umas cócegas doces. Ele começou a retirar a blusa dela devagarinho, até que a atirou no chão. Ficou a admirar a barriga lisa dela, os seios firmemente presos pelo sutiã, as suas curvas perfeitas.

Ela, chateada por estar a ser comida pelos olhos pelo namorado, levou a mão até ao cinto dele e, sem saber muito bem o que estava a fazer, começou a tirar-lhe as calças. Quando os seus dedos ingénuos tocavam o membro do noivo, ele não conseguia reprimir os gemidos. Era torturante. Num ápice, as calças dele estavam no chão, completamente esquecidas. Ela agarrou nas mãos dele e levou-as até ao botão das calças que ela trazia, incentivando-o a tirá-las. De repente, estavam ambos apenas de roupa interior.

Ele levou-lhe as mãos até ao sutiã e desapertou-o. Depois, deitou-se sobre ela e beijou-lhe os lábios carinhosamente.

-Não tens de fazer isto, se não quiseres. – disse-lhe ele, com uma voz rouca de desejo, fazendo-lhe festinhas na cara.

-Eu quero-te. Aqui e agora! – ela sorriu-lhe, mostrando que não estava com medo.

Ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, descendo para os ombros e parando uns segundos, olhando para rosto dela, que tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso nos lábios, antes de começar a dar pequenos beijos nos seios dela. Não aguentando, envolveu-os sofregamente na sua boca, lambendo-os e beijando-os. Levou as suas mãos lá e ficou a massajá-los enquanto continuava a sua rota de beijos pela barriga, fazendo-a suspirar alto.

Deu pequenos beijos por cima da cueca de renda que o separava da parte do corpo dela que ele mais ansiava por ver. Ela gemia cada vez mais alto. Num acto de coragem ele levou os dentes à delicada cueca, fazendo-a descer.

O coração de Harry ameaçava seriamente saltar-lhe do peito. Ela era linda. Tão pequena, tão perfeita. Tão delicada, mas também tão selvagem. A sua menina, a sua mulher.

Quando a cueca já estava completamente esquecida no chão, ele aproximou-se da intimidade da sua noiva e beijou-a lentamente, fazendo-a murmurar palavras desconexas. Depois, aprofundou o beijo, enfiando a sua língua dentro dela, fazendo movimentos circulares, fazendo-a quase gritar e agarrar-se aos cabelos dele.

De repente, ela sentiu-se fria quando ele tirou a sua boca dentro dela, e assustou-se quando sentiu nos seus lábios o seu próprio sabor. Era estranho, mas a sensação desconfortável inicial passou a uma de êxtase total enquanto sentia a língua do noivo dançar com a sua uma melodia, ora lenta e doce, ora rápida e selvagem. Mas ele largou-a mais uma vez, mas ela nem teve tempo de reclamar, pois sentiu algo entrar dentro dela. Não era molhado, não era a língua dele. Ela pensou por uns instantes que podia ser o seu membro, mas ele ainda há pouco estava de boxers! Só quando sentiu algo mais entrar, percebeu que eram os dedos de Harry que a estavam a deixar maluca. Retorceu-se na cama, não conseguindo aguentar aquela onda de prazer gigante que a estava a tomar. Gritava cada vez mais alto, e ele só entendia o seu nome, proferindo entre gemidos, o que o fazia acelerar os movimentos.

Ao fim de um tempo, ela conseguiu falar:

-Harry, pára.

Ele, assustado, pensando que a estava a magoar e martirizando-se internamente por isso, parou e olhou para o seu rosto vermelho e suado.

-Desculpa, o que-

Mas ela virou-se rapidamente e inverteu as posições.

-Agora, sou eu!

Ela não fazia a mais pequena ideia de onde vinha aquela coragem toda, mas afinal de contas, ser dos Griffindor tinha de ter alguma utilidade!

Ele sentia o seu membro pulsar descontrolada e doloridamente debaixo dos boxers. Como aquilo doía! Como era grande a vontade de se ver livre daquele único obstáculo! Como se adivinhasse os seus pensamentos, Ginny levou as suas mãos pequeninas e trémulas até lá. Foi puxando os boxers lentamente para baixo, fazendo os seus dedos tocarem de leve a pele do noivo, que se retorcia debaixo dela. Quando estavam, finalmente, os dois nus, entregues totalmente um ao outro, deram-se ao luxo de se contemplarem mutuamente. Ao fim de uns momentos, Ginny beijou os lábios do namorado, descendo para o pescoço, ombros, abdómen, umbigo, finalizando no seu membro.  
Depositou-lhe pequenos beijos em toda a sua extensão, depois, sem conseguir racionalizar direito, envolveu-o na sua boa, fazendo Harry gritar alto. Isso assustou-a.

-Magoei-te, meu amor? – perguntou ela, aflita.

-N… Não! Eu… Não pares, Gi! – pediu ele, de olhos cerrados, entre um ofego e outro.

Ela sorriu marota ao perceber o que estava a causar no seu Harry e continuou com o que fazia anteriormente.

Subitamente, Harry inverteu as posições, passando a ficar em cima dela, que soltou um gritinho de surpresa. Harry beijou-lhe o corpo todo, até que se posicionou em cima dela. Olhou nos seus olhos, esperando por um sinal de concordância. Ela, ao senti-lo parar com os beijos, abriu os olhos e encontrou-o encarando-a com os olhos muito abertos. Permitiu-se a um momento admirando os seus cabelo mais revoltados que nunca, as suas faces rosadas, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, o corpo perfeitamente delineado.

-Gin? – ele ouviu-a chamá-la e olhou nos olhos dele e percebeu o que ele esperava.

Ela abriu um sorriso lindo, que o iluminou por dentro e, assim, ele entendeu que ela queria mesmo ir até ao fim.

-Amo-te Harry! – disse ela, sorrindo-lhe para lhe dar a certeza que ele precisava.

Ele não conseguia respirar, estava sem fôlego, só de imaginar como seria estar dentro dela, apostava que seria quente e confortável. Só o pensamento deixava-o quase no auge.

Lentamente, ele começou a penetrá-la. Sentiu-a enrijecer e petrificar debaixo de si. Parou, deixando-a acomodar-se. Quando viu que ela relaxou um pouco, continuou avançando devagar e pacientemente, apesar de estar a morrer de prazer e só querer mais e mais. Controlou os seus impulsos com todas as suas forças. Ela parecia acomodar-se melhor.

Ao fim de algum tempo, todas as dores e todos os incómodos estavam esquecidos e Ginny achou que ia desmaiar de prazer. Agarrou as coxas de Harry, que gemeu alto, e começou a aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos. Depressa estavam ambos em sincronia. E foi assim que, juntos, atingiram o clímax.

Cansado, Harry deitou-se sobre o colo de Ginny, que lhe afagou carinhosamente os cabelos. Estavam suados e os corpos agarraram-se, como um íman.

-Estás bem? – perguntou ele, com os olhos fechados e sorrindo, exausto.

-Claro, foi perfeito! – ela respondeu, com um sorriso enorme. – Amo-te tanto!

-Eu amo-te mais, minha princesa!

Ele deitou-se ao lado dela, puxando-a para um abraço. O cansaço venceu e ela pousou a cabeça no peito do seu amante, seu namorado, seu noivo, do seu Harry e adormeceu.

Ele olhou para aquele anjo perfeito de cabelos vermelhos e, sorrindo, adormeceu.

**Espero que tenhas gostado, meu amor! Foi toda para ti!  
Adoro-te muito :D**


End file.
